


Fight the Dead, Don't Trust the living

by WalkerKiller21



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerKiller21/pseuds/WalkerKiller21
Summary: Coke Silas Robinson is a 39 year old Man Who Was A Doctor Before The World Went To shit. Now he's just a man trying to care for his 5 children in a world run by the dead. He and his children had been on the road for a long time when they noticed someone following them. After they captured the two following them, they learn of Alexandria....... a new safe zone where they could live and be happy and safe.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Full name:  _**Cole Silas Robinson** _

Age:  _ **39**_  

Height:  _ **6"0**_

Family:  _ **Allison (21 year old daughter), Elizabeth (16 year old daughter), Oliver (4 year old son), Declan (1 year old son), Peyton (1 year old son)**_

* * *

 

 

**_Allison_ **

* * *

**_Elizabeth_ **

* * *

 

_**Oliver** _

* * *

 

**_Declan and Peyton_ **

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole and his family finally arrive at Alexandria and go through the process of the interview and moving into their new home.

_**-Cole Pov-** _

 

 

                 The community itself looked...... Weak. Sure, there are walls, but there's barely anyone on guard. Just one woman, who I'd later neared was named Sasha Williams. According to Aaron, She and her group had arrived a exactly two days before my children and I. It was a bit shocking that we hadn't met on the road. "First, you'll need to speak with Deanna. She'll interview you all separately, except the children, and then I'll show you all to your new home." Aaron spoke softly. I'd noticed when I first saw him that he'd had a bruise blooming on his jaw.  

 

 

              "Why don't you go Cole? Allison has already went." Eric asked as Aaron helped him limp back to their home. My marks tinged every time they spoke. Seems as if I'd met two of my soul mates. I walked into the house with a sigh. "Hello. My name is Deanna Monroe. You are?" She asked Kindly. "Cole Robinson." I answered, eyeing the house. "It's very nice to meet you Cole. How long have you been out there?" She questioned softly. Looking behind her, I saw a video camera on a stand, red light indicating it was recording. Deciding against saying anything, I grunted. "Since the beginning." I answered. 

 

 

 

               "I hope you don't mind, but Allison said she'd feel better going on runs. I've sent her with my Son, Aiden, and Nicholas, along with three people from Rick's group, Noah, Glenn and Tara." Deanna smiled. "It's fine. My daughter can take care of herself." It's a bit ironic, because just as I said this, there's a commotion near the gates that draws our attention. "Back off Aiden." A woman spoke. From the Descriptions Aaron had given us, I could tell every single one of them apart. Her name was Tara. "Come on man. Just take a step back." Noah spoke.

 

 

              "Come on Tough guy." Aiden taunted, pushing Glenn. "No ones impressed man. Walk away." Glenn told him quietly. "Aiden! What is going on?" Deanna demanded as we approached them. "This guy's got a problem with the way we do things." Aiden spoke, giving his mother a look. "Why'd you let these people in? Especially her!" He growled, all but shoving a finger in my daughters face. "Because we actually know what we're doing out there." Glenn spoke and that seemed to be the last straw for Aiden.

 

 

                  "Aiden no! That's enough!" Deanna called as Glenn Ducked, the man's fist connecting with my Daughter's face, who'd come up behind Glenn when the argument began. "Elizabeth! Are you okay?" Allie asked worridly as we went to her side. "Elizabeth?" I asked quietly. "I'm fine dad." She said, wiping a thin trail of blood from her now split lip. Aiden looked on, wide eyed, before apologizing. Elizabeth stood, gave a sweet smile and Knocked Aiden on his ass. This entire ordeal seemed to spark a reaction.... 

 

 

               Nicholas seemed to charge Elizabeth, but was stopped by Daryl. "I said that's enough!" Deanna yelled. "Whoa Whoa whoa!" Rick grunted, pulling his right hand man off Nicholas. "You wanna end up on your ass again?" Michonne asked Aiden, who'd stood up. "Cool. Alright?" Aiden spoke, trying to Placate her. "I want everyone to hear me okay? Rick and his people, And Cole and his children are part of this Community now. In all ways as equals. Understood?!" Deanna hollered. "Understood." Aiden agreed begrudgingly. 

 

 

 

              "All of you, turn in your weapons. Aiden, Nicholas,  come talk to me. Cole, we'll finish your interview later. After you've taken your weapons to Olivia, Aaron will show you where you'll be staying." Deanna spoke. I was confused for a moment, before Glenn led be to where Olivia was. "I noticed you never tried to do anything to Aiden when your daughter got knocked in the face." He spoke quietly. "My daughters don't need me to take care of them. They can take care of themselves. I don't have to worry about them. Although that Aiden Fellow did piss me off." I answered. Glenn nodded in understanding as I handed over most of my weapons to Olivia, a plus size woman in charge of Rations and keeping track of the guns. 

 

 

- _ **Later that Night-**_

 

              "Daddy?" I heard Elizabeth ask. "Yes?" I questioned. "These People..... this community....... they're gonna make us weak." She spoke softly. Declan and Peyton slept in their Crib a few feet away while Ollie slept on my chest. He'd been unwilling to let me out of his sight ever since we got here. "They'll only make us weak if we let them." I sighed. Turning over, I laid Ollie down on the couch. He snore softly, unaware of anything outside his dreams.  Getting up, I took a look at the house. Picture of another family lined the walls, all happy and smiling, not a care in the world.

 

 

 

                Deanna told me they'd all been evacuated, and who knew if they were even alive. I took every single picture off the wall with a sigh. "They won't need 'em." I murmured, placing all of them in a drawer. Going back to the couch, I picked Ollie up, put him on my chest and laid down. Closing my eyes, I drifted off into dreams of screams, growls and shuffling feet. 

 

 


	3. Forget

_**-3rd pov-** _   


  


                Brown eyes gazed out into the community. Elizabeth Robinson and Carl Grimes sat on the Porch of the new Grimes home. They'd been talking since they met each other, early this morning. "I had to put her down...... my mom." Carl spoke suddenly, making Rick Freeze in the doorway. A tiny chuckle escaped Elizabeth and Carl turned an angry gaze on her. "What's so funny about that?!" He demanded as Rick felt anger rise in him. "I'm not laughing because she's dead, "She began, "I'm laughing because you actually know what happened to your mom." Carl's angry gaze turned into a confused one, as did Rick's. 

  


  


               "What do you mean?" Carl asked, brows furrowed in confusion. "My mom abandoned us after Declan and Peyton were Born. We just woke up one morning and she was gone. No note, nothing. All her things were gone." Elizabeth spoke softly. "Peyton and Declan don't remember her. They were just a few weeks old when she disappeared. We saw her about two weeks before the world went to shit." She added. "What happened?" Carl asked, shock coloring his tone. "She was with her new family. Already Married with a new baby on the way. She pretended like the didn't know us." Elizabeth answered, wiping away a few stray tears.

  


  


  


                 "Dad was devastated. He spent some of the best years of his life with that woman, and she just...... leaves."


End file.
